


You got to stressed out

by Joshler4ever



Series: Blurryface [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hospitals, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Josh is Sad, M/M, Tyler's very stressed, joshler - Freeform, tøp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshler4ever/pseuds/Joshler4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler never liked Josh's mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got to stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> Wish we could turn back time to the good ol' days 
> 
> When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out
> 
> We're stressed out

_"hello, is this Tyler Joseph?"_

_"Yes, how did you get my number?"_

_"I was asking your friend Josh if he had any family and he gave me your number."_

_"Why did you need to ask him if he had any family?"_

_"I'm sorry to inform you but your friend Josh was taken to hospital last night he over dosed on painkillers, h-"_

_"Which hospital is he at?"_

 

Tyler clutched the steering wheel in his hands he had pulled up at Josh's childhood home a little over an hour ago but he was far to worried to go in. He didn't know what to expect, he didn't know weather they would be kind to him and let him in so they could talk about Josh and his current state, or weather they would yell at him to go away and tell him he should've stopped Josh from trying to kill himself, maybe one of them would get angry and kick him out.

It had been a little over two weeks since he had got a phone call from Scarlett, Josh's nurse telling him about Josh's suicide attempt.

He'd been shocked and had raced to the hospital though he didn't go in for ten minutes trying to compose himself in the car like he was doing now. He was so scared about what he was going to see, he could only imagine josh laying on a hospital bed dying, pale and sickly, the actual image was a lot better.

When he went in Josh was asleep and although he was a little pale he looked fine, he felt relief and panic and anger and sadness all at the same time and all his could do was go and sit in the chair and cry silently.

He felt like he should've done more, like he should've  been there to stop him and to save him but instead he was taking Jenna to the airport so she could go see her family for the holidays while he stayed home in Ohio.

To Tyler, Christmas had lost all joy, that short phone call with Josh's nurse, Scarlett, had ruined the whole holiday. He wasn't mad though he was worried and scared and tired he just wanted to see Josh and hug him and tell him he's here and he'll help him get threw this.

He hadn't seen this coming. He never thought that Josh would ever try to kill himself he seemed happy and healthy, not sad and suicidal.

He tried to push the thought of Josh out of his mind as he took another deep breath and step out of his car and walked up the drive way to Josh's childhood home. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and was greeted by Josh's mum, Laura.

She pulled him in for a hug immediately and be hugged her back tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he though about Josh and how tight he would always hug Tyler, she sighed and let go he could see how tired she looked, she had bags under he eyes and she looked like she had been crying and you could see how stressed out she was by the past weeks.

"Come in Tyler, its so lovely to see you." She says stepping aside and allowing him to come inside. He makes his way to the kitchen and waits for Laura to join him. She sits down on a stool and the two sit in silence for a few seconds before Laura speaks.

"How was josh when you went to see him?" She asked  
"It was alright, he was asleep when I arrived, so I just sat with him and talked to his nurse, she said that he'll live."

"Oh thank god." She says sounding relived  
"How did your visit go?"  
"He....he said he didn't want to see us." She said and he could hear voice crack like she was about to cry, she took a deep breath before continuing, "he said he didn't want us knowing the truth, do you know what he might've been talking about?" She asked looking up at him and he could see how watery her eyes were.

Tyler shook his head, he had no idea what Josh might've been talking about, he racked his brain for anything that Josh might've told him that he didn't want his parents finding out about but he couldn't remember anything that Josh had told him that he didn't want his parents knowing about.

"Have you been back to see him?" Tyler asked  
"No I haven't, Ashley did though, but she hasn't told me about what he said to her." She said shaking her head and getting up, "tea or coffee?"  
"Tea, please. Sugar and milk."

"Are you going to visit him again?" Laura asks as she pores the tea,  
"Defiantly, I need to talk to him. I'm going to fix him."  
"How do you plan to do that?" Laura asks handing him his tea

He purses his lips and takes a sip of his tea as he thinks,  
"I'm going to get him therapy I'll postpone our next tour, I'll make him feel important,"  
"I do think that's going to work, Tyler," she's says shaking her head

"Why not?"  
"Josh is a stubborn boy, if he wasn't in therapy already he won't want to start, and you know he would never want you to post pone the tour it's to important to him," t

"I'll make him go, I'll postpone the tour, I don't care how important it is," he states, and he will he doesn't care if he has to spend the rest of his life trying to fix Josh he would do it he was going to fix Josh Dun no matter how broken he was he would put back all his broken pieces.

"I'll support him but he won't go willingly." She sighs and shakes her head places her now empty cup down as she speaks. Tyler sighs and bites his lip to stop him from saying anything that would offend her.

"I should get going." He says trying to think of somewhere he needs to be that she wouldn't question, really he just wanted to be away from her.

He never really liked her anyway, they were awful people really, they didn't care about Josh they were ready to throw him out at the drop of a hat like they did when he was seventeen

"where are you going?" She asked

"To see Josh," he blurted, she pursed her lips together and looked like she wanted to say something but didn't, she just nodded and took his cup from him.

"Well it's been lovely seeing you, Tyler," she said walking him to the door and hugged him once more before he left. Once he was in the car he put his head in his hands, he didn't know what to do now, yes he did want to see Josh but he also just wanted to go home and cry, he was way to stressed and whenever he saw Josh hurt like his heart hurt in a way he didn't want to admit.

He felt way to stressed by what happen it was hard for him to see anyone that way let alone Josh, his best friend and band mate, he wanted to go see him, to hug him and tell him that we're going to work threw this together, they were going to beat his problems, and make him better.

He didn't care how many times they had to post pone their tour, he didn't care if he had to move in with Josh to keep an eye on him or make sure he ate, he didn't care if it took him the rest of his life, he was going to fix Josh, it would take time and effort but he was going to fix him.

But first things first he needs to go see him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the dialogue was terrible isn't my thing plus I wrote this at like 1 am I'm going to try to improve so it isn't as bad, anyway hope you enjoyed thanks for reading


End file.
